particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darnussian Provisional Government
The Darnussian Provisional Government (DPG) (Darnus: Provisorische Regierung auf Darnussia) was the unelected emergency government chosen to run Darnussia following independence after the Second Narik War. The Provisional Government was set up in 3193 by the four major anti-Imperial groups at the time: the PRA, the KFA, the DFF and the DPI. The DPG controlled the Darnussian mainland as an independent state from the Narikatonite Empire. The DPG was locked in a permanent state of war with the Narikatonite Empire, and the DPG claimed all Narik territory as Darnussia, and the Empire claimed all territory the DPG controls as its own. The DPG controlled all aspects of the economy in Darnussia in an attempt to rebuilt the shattered country. Efforts were extremely successful as Darnussia grew from a destroyed, burnt-out plot of land to a strong, proud nation in a decade. The military of Darnussia grew from a group of disorganised paramilitaries into a united, uniformed armed forces, as part of the arms race with Narikaton. The DPG became the Darnussian Republic in 3203. =History= :Main article: History of Darnussia =Politics and Economics= Politics The Darnussian Provisional Government was run by four parties, who each held a 25% share in the Provisional Assembly. There were 200 seats, of which each party held 50 each. There were no elections to the Provisional Assembly until 3203 to coincide with the deceleration of the Republic. Elections were not been held, as it was agreed that it would get in the way of re-building the country, and it would promote division in a time of unity. There were 2 ultimate goals of the Provisional Government: 1) to rid Imperial troops from the mainland, and 2) to unite Darnussia as an independent republic. The head of the DPG was the President of the Provisional Government, Johann Braun of the PRA. The president, along with the entire government, was elected by the Provisional Assembly. All four parties had an equal share in the cabinet as they did in the assembly. In the country, there were an estimated 75 political parties in total, however, despite being completely legal, none of these held any power. In order of date of foundation Economics All industries and businesses were controlled by the Provisional Government. Agriculture was completely collectivised, as is industry. The largest employer was the National Labour Army, a force of 4.5 million people employed by the government for the specific task of rebuilding the country. Between 3193-3198, 10 million houses were built, rehousing Darnussia's massive homeless. Hospitals, schools and factories were build, as Darnussia began to grow. Food output increased. Much of Darnussia's produce that could not be consumed at home was exported in return for further imports of food and weaponry. The DPG relied heavily on aid, particularly from Dorvik. The DPG exported steel to Dorvik in return for food, doctors and economic aid. Food shortages brought rationing. All food in Darnussia was rationed, and each household was only allowed a certain amount. Fuel was also rationed, and any family who wanted a motor car had to apply for one. This extreme form of war communism however was necessary in order to continue to grow the economy. After the National Labour Army, the Darnussian RepublicanArmed Forces was the second largest employer, with around 2 million employees (both civilian and military). This number grows as people are leaving the Labour Army and joining the Armed Forces. =Military= Darnussian Republican Armed Forces Darnussian Republican Armed Forces The Darnussian Republican Armed Forces were formed when the major paramilitary groups united in 3193 following independence. At the beginning, they were a rag-tag group of untrained, undisciplined militiamen. However, they grew into a uniformed and well trained force. Weaponry was the first priority, as old exports from Dorvik were replaced by weapons home-built by the National Labour Army. Armoured vehicles were also built, and Darnussia's ship-building industry exploded. All soldiers were issued with uniforms and training, and the army began to take shape. The Armed Forces were involved in a permanent state of war with Narikaton, whose army and navy both out-guns and outmatches them. The Army had 1,200,000 soldiers by 3203, and this number was still increasing as more people rushed to join. The Navy was tiny, as was the Air Force. In 3193, the combined strength of the paramilitaries was considered to be around nearly 4 million. Most of those militiamen left for civilian jobs after the war, but some stayed on and used their experience in the new military. Both men and women aged 17 and over could serve in the Darnussian military. Women made up around 20% of active personnel. Demographics All figures are from 3203 Language :Main Article: Darnussian Language *95% Darnus *2% Narik *3% Other Ethnicity *92% Kozari *4% Nariki *4% Other Religion *52% Orthodox Catholicism *23% No religion *8% Lutheran Protestantism *8% Terran Catholicism *3% Hobaism *2% Islam *1% Judaism *3% Other Category:Former countries Category:Darnussia Category:Artania